


Sam Notices

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Supernatural [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Tumblr Prompt, idek, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Prompt - Sam finding out about your abusive relationships because you flinch whenever Dean yells or gets violent





	Sam Notices

Imagine - Sam realizing you've been abused early in life and that's why you flinch when Dean yells or becomes violent around you.

\-----------------------

Sam notices things. He's always had a keen eye for details, both he and Dean do. It's how they were raised. The big things are in the details, the tiny ones everyone else overlooks or can't see. He notices body language and can read poeple fairly well, he thinks, on their character. He's always watching people, seeing their movements and hearing their conversations. Piecing together their lives by a few little details shown. 

You've been traveling with the Winchesters for a few months now. You're older brother was a hunter, a somewhat friend of the Winchester, really just Bobby, and he had called Bobby for help on a vampire nest, a big one. Bobby, being in a wheelchair, couldn't help. So the salt and pepper haired older man sent in the Winchesters because they were good. But bad luck comes with those brothers. 

You had heard the rumors, about how Dean had come back from hell after a year. How Sam had lost his soul and then got it back somehow. How they'd started the apocalypse and then ended it. How every man and woman hunter somehow either ended up dead or worse when helping the brothers. You missed Jo, she was the only other girl your age in this hunting world you'd met, and now she was gone, your only kindred spirit in this monster filled world. Where the only ones who mattered were you and your brother. 

Your brother was five years older than you, making you in your early twenties. While looking as if you were sixteen, all the time. It's like you had just stopped growing at that age. Short, thick thighs and a mess of tangled long hair. Your eyes told a different story. One of hurt and pain, fear. You're with your brother for one reason really instead of a college or home.. your father's an abusive bastard. Your brother yanked you from that home the second you turned 18. Technically you were a kidnapping case. Technailly your father only wanted you back for the punching bag and someone to clean the tralier. Technically, he wanted a new wife and you were right there. 

You'd met the brother in the run down motel you and your brother stayed in. They walked in and you just instantly felt like you should hide and not draw attention to yourself. They were big. As in tall and built, had an air about them that suggested death and terror to any that opposed them. You didn't say anything, kept your nose buried in the book of lore you were pretending to research in. Your hair covering your face and body hidden under your brother's hoodie and jeans. You wanted to be invisible to these brothers. 

It had almost worked, almost. Until they went to leave and your brother turned to you, ruffling your hair and kissing your temple like he always did before leaving to go hunt monsters. You felt their eyes on you, staring. You ignored the feeling.. that gut feeling you had when something went wrong. Or was about to. 

"Don't go..." You mumbled and your brother smiled in that boyish way he could always pull off no matter what the situation. He ruffled your hair again, handed you the sawed off from the table and laid it beside you on the motel bed, within easy reach, along with a silver coated blade. 

"We'll be fine y/n, its just a vamp nest." He turns and the brothers are already out the door, the sound of your brothers four wheel drive truck firing up in the dim lit parking lot. The door clicked shut and locked, and how you wished you had followed them, been some sort of help that night.   
Because your brother died, drained of blood before either Winchester could get to him. There were too many vamps, more than first thought. Twenty more easily in that abadoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. The Winchesters took the rest out, burned the building and brought your brother's body back to the motel, wrapped in a tarp in the bed of his truck. You were too shocked to react too much at first. The tears flowing down your cheeks as you watched the funeral pyre burn to ash in front of your eyes. 

You didn't know what to do. You didn't know how to fake credit cards or id's. You didn't know how to hack into databases like your brother could. You really only researched all these years now. How to take down any and every known monster, but you didn't have the strength or the skill to do it yourself. You were lost, and the Winchester's could see it clear as day. 

"We can take you to Bobby's, you'll be safe there and can help other hunters with research..." Sam had said and you'd nodded mutely, sitting in the back of that classic car. You didn't say anything but a soft thanks as they dropped you off at Bobby's. Didn't even look back as they left a couple hours later on yet another case somewhere in Florida. 

Bobby was a kind man even though he was gruff and snarly most of the time. But he took care of you, talked to you and sooner or later you had somehow come out of your shell. You talked back to Bobby. Helped with the phones, sent hunters to cases and helped with research. You were good at research. When there was a lull in cases you would help wit the salvage yard. No heavy lifting or mechanical work, but you kept the office clean and neat. Dealt with angry customers and what not. 

Then the brohers came back after nearly a year. Tired, battle worn and somehow still fighting over what kind of snacks were best for watching movies. You kept to yourself mostly when they did come back to recooperate. More to stay out of their way then anything. Bobby's house was big but it was full of books, closets and weapons. And theres Dean's anger you wanted to stay away from. 

Every time he would yell in a rage at a case or Sam being tormented by Lucifer or screaming because there was a scratch on the Impala. You would shrink back and vanish from sight for the rest of the day. As far from the older Winchetser as humanly possible. It wasn't like you didn't like Dean, he was nice when he wasn't teasing or making fun and you knew that's just how he expressed himself. But the yelling, the screaming, the throwing of a wrench across the salvage yard. It brought images and phantom pains you didn't want to relive or think about ever again. It took hours for you to talk yourself back to normalcy and that Dean wouldn't actually hurt you, intentionally. 

Then Sam starts to notice it. The way you would stop in your tracks simply at Dean's raised voice and turn around on a dime, vanishing into your room. Running out of the house silently to hide in the garage. Or into the woods behind the house where it was quiet and calm, away from angered voices. He notices how you flinch when Dean slams his hand down on the table covered in books in anger that he can't figure out what the monster is. Even if he raises his voice in a simple argument over what to watch for movie night, you scramble away as fast as you can without causing a scene. 

He talks to Dean at some point. You know he does. Because after a while... Dean's voice doesn't raise when he knows you're close by. He no longer throws down a wrench in the yard when he knows you're in the garage feet away. He stops slamming down books or fists onto the table when you're near the library. His voice turns softer when he talks to you, not demanding like at first, but simply as if he's talking to a rabbit that he wants to come out from it's burrow. You like his soft voice. 

You thank Sam silently for noticing. It eases something in you. Being in a house full of men no longer makes you nervous some days. Dean no longer yells, if he needs to he goes outside and walks far from the house, into the woods. You no longer have fear when a voice is raised in your presence. You may still shrink some, but you know it's not pointed toward you. You're not the cause of the anger and you're not the object of the fallout. You feel safe. So you thank Sam for noticing. You love your boys. 


End file.
